<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Understanding by just_about_that_relationship (itsmeash)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439629">Understanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/just_about_that_relationship'>just_about_that_relationship (itsmeash)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kastle drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/just_about_that_relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen wants a certain thing back the way it was when they were just friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle/Karen Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kastle drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>requested by ethala on tumblr: 32. "You're everything to me."</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Daredevil/The Punisher.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"You're everything to me," </em>Frank admits quietly, running his fingers along the rim of his beer.</p><p>"And I get that, but you have to tone it down some," Karen tells him softly, placing her hand on top of his other one. "I understand I am everything to you, but I'm not some damsel in distress that can't take care of myself."</p><p>"I know you can handle yourself," Frank says assuringly, glancing over at her. "You're one of the strongest women I know."</p><p>"Prove it to me, then," Karen challenges, narrowing her eyes slightly. "You can be overprotective of me, but let's go back to how it was when we were just friends... when you were still protective of me, but not in a way that was insane like you've been ever since we became more than friends."</p><p>Frank sighs, running his hand over his face. "I'm sorry, Karen. I don't mean to be obsessively protective."</p><p>Karen nods. "I know you don't."</p><p>"I'll take it down a notch. From now on, we go back to how we were. I'll stand down on the little things..." he trails off momentarily. "...but I'll still be protective on the more serious matters."</p><p>Karen ponders the idea for a moment, and then nods. "Alright, I can work with that."</p><p>"I'm sorry I've been more intense and protective lately," Frank tells her, turning his head to look her in the eyes.</p><p>"I get it, Frank. I do," she replies, putting her hand on his arm and rubbing up and down. "The anniversary is coming up next week. I know that can not be easy on you."</p><p>"I don't think it'll ever get easier. Does it?"</p><p>She knows why he's asking her, and honestly she'd love to tell him it does. But that's a lie. It never gets easier. Easier to pretend most days, yes. Easier to forget and move on completely, no.</p><p>"I could say yes, yes it does. But we both know that'd be a lie." Karen sighs, shaking her head as the memory over takes her. "The guilt will always be there whether we know it shouldn't, or not."</p><p>"I guess it's a good thing we have each other," Frank says gruffly.</p><p>Karen nods and smiles a small, brief smile. "It helps to have someone who understands what you're going through." She leans her head on his shoulder and takes a deep breath before letting it out. "I'm glad you're here with me."</p><p>"And I you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>